


Terrible Things

by heda_af



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_af/pseuds/heda_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clex goes home with her girlfriend and Lexa does not reacts well.</p><p>Or, </p><p>Where Lexa gives love advice to her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Mayday Parade's Terrible Things.
> 
> You should listen to it if you don't know the song.

  
~  
  
**By the time I was your age I'd give anything,**  
**To fall in love truly was all I could think,**

  
  
It's just seven in the evening and Lexa is already in her pajamas – Clarke's pajamas to be exact.  
  
This is just the only place, time and clothing that the brunette allows herself to remember of the blonde.  
  
She thinks back to the time when she first met Clarke;

  
  
**That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams,**  
**The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen.**

  
_It was a Friday night after their week-long exams and it's their time to chill. Lexa was with Anya in the kitchen when Lincoln entered with her girlfriend, Octavia, and a blonde following closely behind them. Lincoln was handing them red cups with beer when he noticed Lexa and Anya by the corner._  
  
_"Hey!" Lincoln called out to them and led the girls further inside the kitchen._  
  
_"Hi." Anya answered once they were standing face to face with the trio._  
  
_Lexa just smiled politely._  
  
_"Guys, you know Octavia, right?" They nodded in response. "Great, this is Clarke." He introduced her. "Clarke, Anya and Lexa."_  
  
_"Hi." The blonde greeted and smiled. Both returned the smile._  
  
_"We're going to dance. Wanna join us?" Octavia asked the girls._  
  
_"No." Anya answered; the two just shook their heads._  
  
_The couple nodded and turned away. Before they were completely gone in the crowd, Lincoln turned around._  
  
_"Oh. Before I forgot, Echo asked for you on our way in. Seems urgent." Lincoln shrugged and turned to walk with the brunette._  
  
_Anya emptied her cup in one swig and turned to them._  
  
_"'Fraid I'm gonna leave you two here. M'lady needs me." Anya bids her goodbye to Lexa and Clarke._  
  
**She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**  
**I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.**  
**I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,**  
**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."**  
  
_Anya went off to find Echo, leaving Lexa and Clarke awkwardly in front of each other._  
  
_Clarke was looking at the drink in hand and Lexa was studying her. The blonde looked up to find a staring Lexa._  
  
_The brunette could've collapsed then and there when he was caught staring but the shorter girl looked up and smirked at her which prevented that from happening:_  
  
_"Do you mind if we go somewhere quieter?" Lexa asked, shouting through the blaring music playing._  
  
_The blonde nodded and led the way out the front door. She held the door open for Lexa who had a hard time crossing the threshold because of drunk, sweaty teenagers dancing wildly._  
  
_"Catch up, Commander Hearteyes." Clarke grinned at the name as Lexa was met by a cold gust of wind._  
  
_"Commander Hearteyes?" Lexa asked confusion evident in her tone._  
  
_The blonde laughs and changes the subject quickly._  
  
_They talked about anything and everything under the sun whilst sitting on the grass._  
  
_When Lexa ran out of topics she asked about her alias, 'Commander Hearteyes' again._  
  
_The blonde chuckled and sighed._  
  
_"It's kinda weird so don't freak out." Clarke warns as she laid down and looks up at the sky._  
  
_Lexa pulled her knees closer to her and hummed for the blonde to continue._  
  
_"When Lincoln introduced us I saw something in your eyes, something that your stoic facade doesn't give away. I don't know why but I can see through you, Lexa." Clarke explained._

  
  
**Now, son, I'm only telling you this**  
**Because life can do terrible things.**

  
  
Her train of thoughts is interrupted by his son calling from downstairs.  
  
"Mom?" Clex calls out to his mother.  
  
"I'm coming!" Lexa shouts back.  
  
When Lexa comes down, she saw his son with a girl in the living room.  
  
Claire. She thought.  
  
The girl is wearing a nice dress, her blonde curls stopping just below her shoulder blades. She stood up once Lexa came into view.  
  
Clex met her mother halfway through the living room.  
  
"Mom, why are you wearing pajamas? We're going to have dinner with Claire, remember?" Clex scrambles out, worry in his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot and no, we're not going to have dinner with Claire." Lexa states as she turns her back to him.

  
  
**Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink,**  
**And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything,**  
**Too young to notice, and too dumb to care,**  
**Love was a story that couldn't compare.**

 

 _18 months into the relationship._  
  
_That is when Lexa mer Clarke's mom, Abby._  
  
_They are lying side by side on the backyard of Clarke's house. Empty bottles of beer on Lexa's side, their hands entwined while they look up at the stars and form funny shapes._  
  
_Lexa looked at her girlfriend and thought how lucky she was to have Clarke._  
  
_The blonde looked at her girlfriend and kissed her._  
  
_Things escalating quickly, Clarke climbed on top of Lexa and;_  
  
_"Clarke?" A voice called out from the back door._  
  
_Clarke immediately stood up, shock plastered on her face. The effect of the beer dissipating._  
  
_"M-mom?" She stammers, helping Lexa up. "Why are you here?"_  
  
_"Well, this is also my home, Clarke." Her mother counters. "And I see that you have someone over." She continued, looking at Lexa that caused the brunette to look up at the shorter girl for help which didn't come._  
  
_Lexa swallowed thick steeling herself for what's about to happen and walking up to Clarke's mother._  
  
_"Good evening Mrs. Griffin. Lexa Woods, I'm your daughter's girlfriend." Lexa said as she offers out her hand._  
  
_A beat._  
  
_"I'm afraid you're going to leave now, Lexa." Abby replies, trying to mask off the shock on her face. "I'm gonna talk to my daughter about the decisions she makes in her life." She finishes eyeing the empty bottles and returned inside the house._

 

It's already midnight when Lexa's stomach grumbles. So she goes downstairs to get food.

Passing by her son's room she hears a game's sound.  
  
Left 4 Dead, she thought.  
  
He only plays that when he's mad or sad.  
  
In this case, he's both.  
  
She continued her journey to the kitchen and pours herself milk and cereal on a bowl.  
  
She thinks of finishing the cereal in the kitchen but voted against it.  
  
So she makes her way upstairs stopping by her son's room that still has his computer on.  
  
The brunette opens the door and sees Clex still playing the game, back on her.  
  
She sits at the end of Clex's bed and watches her son's game.  
  
When a witch's cry surfaces he flinches, which draws a smirk from Lexa.  
  
"Throw the bile bomb to her." Lexa voices out.  
  
Clex follows her mother's advice and seconds later the witch is mugged by several zombies.  
  
"Now shoot." Lexa says suddenly, startling the raven haired boy.

  
  
**I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?**  
**I made you a present with paper and string.**  
**Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.**  
**You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

  
  
_It's summer. Finally free from college, they chose Miami for their first vacation together – just the two of them._  
  
_They are in a grass field, leaning on a tree for the shade it offers. Lexa spotted some flowers growing on a nearby bush and stood up to get some._  
  
_"Wait here." Lexa commands. Clarke just nodded, eyes closed._  
  
_She went back with several flowers in her hand. She made sure that the blonde's eyes are still closed before she sat down carefully beside her._  
  
_Clarke puts her head on the brunette's shoulder._  
  
_"What are you doing?" Clarke asked, sleepily._  
  
_"Nothing. Just close your eyes." Lexa grinned at what she's doing and she hummed in agreement._  
  
_Minutes later she sets the flower crown she made on Clarke's head that causes the blonde to open her eyes._  
  
_"You look pretty." Lexa compliments her girlfriend._  
  
_"Thank you." She blushed._  
  
_Lexa takes the shorter girl's right hand and places the makeshift ring she made out of the flowers' stem on her ring finger._  
  
_"I'm pretty sure you put it in the left, Lexa." Clarke chuckled and bumped their noses together playfully._  
  
_"No." Lexa replies, her heart beating the hell out of her ribs as she gets the small box from her button up shirt's pocket. "This," she points out the box. "Will go on your left hand." Lexa smiles widely as she looks at her future fiancé with a pure shock on her face._

  
  
**Now, son, I'm only telling you this**  
**Because life can do terrible things**  
**You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,**  
**That God shows you differently.**

  
  
He complies and the zombies are dead in mere seconds including the witch. Lexa stands up with the empty bowl and makes her way to the door saying "You're welcome." over her shoulders.  
  
"Why?" Clex queries, quitting the game and facing her.  
  
Lexa stops in her tracks, turning to face Clex.  
  
"Why what?" She asks back.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He questions her, taking a step forward.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lexa denies, intimidated by her furious son, she takes a step backwards.  
  
"God, please!" He shouts, exasperated, running a hand through his hair angrily. "You know what I'm talking about!"

  
  
**She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?**  
**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**  
**Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,**  
**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**

  
  
_Lexa came home that night to her family tired. But when she saw Clarke reading a book to their son in the living room, her fatigue dispersed through the air._  
  
_Clex looked up first; the door's creak got his attention. He immediately stood up from the blonde's lap and ran to her brunette mother._  
  
_Lexa met their son halfway and crouches to his level. She accepts the boy in her arms then kisses him playfully all over his face while standing up._  
  
_Clarke walks up to them and kisses Lexa on her cheeks._  
  
_"Dinner's ready in a while." She had informed the brunette. "Water?" Clarke had offered._  
  
_"Please." Lexa had replied and kissed her on the forehead._  
  
_Clarke had walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Lexa._  
  
_Lexa got lost in baby-talking their son and remembers the blonde._  
  
_She turned her head to the kitchen and saw the blonde leaning on the door frame._  
  
_Lexa had set her son down to play with blocks and walked towards her._  
  
_Clarke had wiped her tears and blinking away the ones that are threatening to fall._  
  
_She unconsciously drinks the water in the glass and remembers that it was for Lexa._  
  
_"Oops. I'm sorry; let me get you another one." Clarke says, turning away from Lexa._  
  
_The brunette had grabbed her elbow before she takes another step._  
  
_"Clarke, what's wrong?" Lexa asked, worry coloring her tone._  
  
_Clarke had grabbed her and hugs her tight._  
  
_Clarke had cried in her wife's neck._  
  
_"Clarke, tell me. What's wrong?" She had pushed the question._  
  
_Clarke had muffled something in Lexa's neck that the brunette didn't understand completely._  
  
_So Lexa pushes the blonde gently by the shoulders, held her face between her hands and wipes the tears away._  
  
_"I'm sick, Lexa. I'm sick." Clarke had admitted still sobbing._  
  
_"You went to the doctor?" Lexa had asked._  
  
_Clarke nodded violently, wheezing._  
  
_Lexa had calmed her down. She took away the glass from Clarke's hand and poured water in it and handed in to the blonde._  
  
_Clarke had drank the water while the brunette rubbed her back with her whispering "It's okay, it's going to be okay."_  
  
_It got into Clarke's nerve and snapped at Lexa._  
  
_"It's not okay! It'll never be okay, Lexa!" She had yelled._  
  
_"It'll be fine, Clarke. I'll take you to your mother's hospital and–" Lexa blurts out._  
  
_"I only have 3 more weeks, Lexa!" Clarke had shouted then ran to their bedroom._

  
  
**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**  
**If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose**  
**To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.**  
**I can't bear to see the same happen to you.**

  
  
_Lexa's world shattered that night._  
  
_She almost didn't get any sleep from thinking of the blonde._  
  
_She had sent their son to sleep in his bedroom hours ago._  
  
_She had stayed at the living room._  
  
_She wanted to go to their bedroom, comfort the blonde._  
  
_But she knew better._  
  
_Clarke needs time._  
  
_When footsteps from the stairs sounded she immediately looked up._  
  
_Bloodshot eyes, snot coming down from her nose and nose puffy._  
  
_She sat down beside the brunette with an inconsiderate distance between them. That both of them aren't used to._  
  
_So Lexa scooted closer and offered the blonde tissue from their coffee table._  
  
_"Thanks." Clarke had mumbled._  
  
_Lexa had nodded and pulled her knees to herself._  
  
_A silence that seemed like an eternity to both of them killed them inside._  
  
_"Are you sad?" Clarke had asked, out of nowhere._  
  
_Lexa had swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away the tears._  
  
_"Lexa, look at me."_  
  
_Lexa obeyed and steeled herself like she did every time she becomes vulnerable._  
  
_"You are my everything. Well, you and Clex. Both of you completed my life. You're my world. So please, don't cry. Be strong for me, for our son. He'll always be a part of me." Clarke had broken down her thoughts to the brunette and she simply nodded._

_Lexa leaned to her wife and hugged her._

  
  
**Now, son, I'm only telling you this**  
**Because life can do terrible things.**

  
  
"It's for your own good, Clex! You know nothing about love!" Lexa yells back.  
  
"I don't understand you, mom." Clex admits, pacing in circles "Claire is great–amazing. She loves me and–"  
  
"Sometimes love isn't enough."  
  
When she didn't receive a reply she turns back to walk away.  
  
"Not every love story ends in someone dying." Clex whispers, head down.  
  
Lexa faces him again, full of rage.  
  
"What did you say?" Lexa growled, throwing the bowl to her son's direction.  
  
It landed on the floor, shattering itself into small pieces.  
  
"Not every love story ends in someone dying. Every love story is different. Ours is different." He looks up, sky colored eyes glassy from tears threatening to fall. "She's been dead for 13 years now. But you have me, mom. I'm always a part of _her._ "  
  
That calms Lexa, her knees became wobbly. Clex catches the brunette before she meets the floor.  
  
She's sobbing now.  
  
Clex cradles her sobbing mother in his arms saying "It's okay, it's gonna be okay." again and again.  
  
When Lexa stops crying, Clex got up and fetches a glass of water.  
  
He returned with one in hand and gives it to his mother.  
  
"Thank you." Lexa says, he turns back to return the glass to the kitchen.  
  
"Clex." She calls out before his son is out of her sight.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Invite Claire for dinner on Friday. I'll cook." Lexa tells him.  
  
Clex smiled at her genuinely and nodded to her mother.  
  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic in a week which is kinda disturbing. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading.
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Just comment if you want me to continue some of Lexa's flashbacks. If you do, I'll add a chapter. 
> 
> Kudos is much appreciated.
> 
> You can talk to me at Tumblr: heda-niehaus
> 
> :) x


End file.
